ODEJŚCIE ŚWIATŁA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Pożegnanie w Szarej Przystani. Maglor patrzy na nie ze wzgórza.


**Larner**

**Odejście Światła**

Maglor stał na stoku wzgórza spoglądając na odległe nabrzeże Mithlondu, obserwując jak wypełnia się pasażerami łabędzie okręt. Większość z tych, którzy weszli na pokład byli to elfowie, których nie znał, wysmukli i jaśni jak poranek, lecz dwie postacie, które ujrzał były dość małe. Niziołki – _Periain _– Hobbici, tak sami siebie nazywali. Obserwował ich ze zdumieniem, bowiem dwu śmiertelnikom pozwolono wejść do szczęśliwości Nieśmiertelnych Krajów.

To Elrond skąpany w błękitnej poświacie pierścienia, który nosił, obmyty żywiołami Ulma, był tym, który stał przy pierwszej, mniejszej z postaci, gdy przechodziła przez trap. Elrond, który był niegdyś jednym z synów jego serca! Elrond, któremu on bandażował kolano, gdy się przewrócił. Którego palce prowadził, gdy uczył go grać na harfie. Którego rękę prowadził, gdy uczył go władać mieczem. Którego serce złamał, gdy on i Maedros oddali synów Earendila i Elwingi na wychowanie Ereinionowi Gil-galadowi. Z wieści o jego mądrości, odwadze, pokorze i umiejętnościach czerpał dumę przez więcej niźli dwie ery słońca! I to Elrond przyjął jednego z tych, niezwykłych pod swój dach – wspierał i pielęgnował, przyjmował jego poezję, jego mądrość i humor z radością, tak przynajmniej opowiadali. Maglor uśmiechnął się smutno.

Maglor powinien być przy nim, aby widzieć jego radość w dniu, w którym Elrond pojął żonę i w dniach, w których jego dzieci przyszły na świat. Powinien był stać przy boku swego wychowanka, kiedy ten żegnał się ze swym bratem opuszczającym Kręgi Ardy, i gdy wprowadzał na szary statek swoją ukochaną, aby ją zabrał, jak mieli nadzieje po uleczenie w Amanie. Powinien być przy nim, gdy on wychowywał innych, tak, jak sam został wychowany. Powinien był słyszeć pierwszą pieśń Arweny i ujrzeć jej pierwszą próbę tańca. Powinien był ujrzeć jak bliźniacy uczą się strzelać z łuku, władać mieczem i nożem, powinien nauczyć ich pierwszej pieśni, i wyruszać przy ich boku po zemstę na stworach, które uprowadziły i tak zraniły ich matkę!

A teraz stał tutaj na wzgórzu nie mając odwagi, aby stanąć tak, jak stali tamci trzej – na nabrzeżu płacząc bez wstydu, gdyż ich ukochani opuszczali ich na zawsze!

To Istari był tym, który powiódł drugiego z hobbitów na pokład, a jego białe szaty lśniły czerwonozłoto w zachodzącym słońcu, słońcu, którego blask rozszczepiał się w wielkim klejnocie pierścienia, który czarodziej nosił już otwarcie, jakoby wielki czerwony płomień rozpalił się dokoła niego, nie w zniszczeniu i pochłanianiu, ale w cieple i ochranianiu, w inspirowaniu osłabionego serca swego rannego towarzysza, aby nadal biło. Rzadko się zdarzało, że Maglor spotykał Szarego Pielgrzyma i zawsze czuł się niepewnie pod postacią starego człowieka rozpoznając Olorina, zawsze był jego obecnością wystraszony, że ten przybywa, aby poddać go karze w imieniu Potęg. Ale zamiast tego Olorin był dla niego łagodny i współczujący, w mowie i w czynach pozostawiając eldara w zdumieniu.

Powiernik Pierścienia podszedł do wysokiej, białej postaci Artanis, która stała na pokładzie. Ujęła jego dłoń i podprowadziła go do burty. Artanis – jego kuzynka, jak zwykle odziana w biel, czysta i promienna, jak światło pierścienia na jej dłoni, niemal ociekająca _ilmun_ tak, jak to było tak dawno temu za czasów jego młodości, gdy spływało na nią z gałęzi Telperiona. Nigdy nie ufała ojcu i zawsze była ostrożna w stosunku do synów Fëanora i Nerdaneli. Lecz słuchała w takim samym zapamiętaniu, jak wszyscy inni, kiedy śpiewał przed zastępami Amanu w obecności Valarów, i uśmiechała się do niego z dumą, gdy otrzymał laury – sam zaledwie wyrosły z dzieciństwa!

A oto i sam Powiernik. Nie nosił teraz żadnego pierścienia, albowiem ten, który nosił odebrano mu przemocą. Nie wykroił on sobie żadnego własnego dominium z ziem Śródziemia, chociaż żaden kraj nie istniałby teraz, gdyby nie on. Złoty pierścień, który nosił odcisnął na nim swe piętno, ciemne ognie, które dokonały jego wytopu, zamknęły jego _fëa_ w lodowej sferze, zostawiając białe blizny wypalone na jego sercu. Nawet teraz ciemne płomienie niemal go zmrażały. _Palić może zarówno ogień jak i lód_, pomyślał spoglądając na małą postać wyprostowaną i smukłą, otoczoną przez wielu, którzy przewyższali go wzrostem a jednak tak samotną i wydającą się górować nad resztą. _Kto nosi pierścień Władzy musi być sam, _dosłyszał w sercu i wstrząśnięty zrozumiał, że Artanis wiedziała, że ich obserwuje, i nawet teraz dobrze mu życzyła.

_Dobre rzeczy?_ A jakież to dobrze rzeczy mogą doń jeszcze przyjść? Był przeklęty, przykuty do Ennoru, przez przysięgę, której nie mógł dopełnić, przysięgę, do której nigdy nie powinien był się przyłączyć, przysięgę, która przywiodła go do zdrady tak wielu z pośród jego ludu, tak wielu przywiodła do śmierci, odesłała do pałaców Namo, przysięga, która kosztowała go żonę, dziecko, dom, w końcu też rodziców i braci, przysięga, która uczyniła go samotnym, tak jak wytwór rzemiosła Aulendila uczynił samotnym tego, który stał przy jego kuzynce.

Wyciągnął swą harfę, nawet o tym nie myśląc, prędko ją dostroił. Łagodny wschodni wiatr błądził pomiędzy cumami statku i Cormacolindo spojrzał w górę, jakby zamierzając się wsłuchać. Liny rzucono i okręt powoli ruszał na przypływie.

Maglor zaczął grać, kilka nut, a potem jeszcze kilka. Nie posiadał już tej biegłości, co dawniej odkąd jego dłoń została oparzona przez Silmaril, który powierzył morzu, lecz nadal była tam siła, tam, w jego pieśni. Jego muzyka zyskiwała na sile, gdy wplatał powietrze w melodię, a wiatr powiał mocniej wśród lin i żagle zostały potrącone. Dodał do swej pieśni rytmy morza i fale uderzające o burtę statku, była to pieśń pokoju i obietnicy. Powiernik na chwilę zamknął oczy i uśmiech dotknął jego ust i Maglor zrozumiał, że on usłyszał! On słyszał jego pieśń i radował się nią! Mocniej uderzył w struny mając nadzieję, iż doda mu siły do zniesienia rozłąki z tymi, którzy stali na nabrzeżu zapłakani. I przez jedną chwilę błękitny płomień, który otaczał jego ukochanego Elronda rozbłysnął. Elrond idąc pod pokład zatrzymał się i odwrócił, aby posłuchać tego ostatniego pożegnania Śródziemia. A Maglor uradował się z tego, że jego adoptowany syn usłyszał tą ostatnią kołysankę tego, który kochał go, jako małe dziecko. Powiernik włożył dłoń do płaszcza i wyciągnął coś, pocałował to, łagodnie błogosławiąc i przytrzymał to w górze, jako wsparcie dla ducha swych przyjaciół, oraz jako błogosławieństwo nad tym, który grał na harfie na wzgórzu. Maglorowi udało się nie pomylić tonów, nie zawahał się w grze, jednakże teraz grając płakał, albowiem Frodo nosił i zabierał z sobą Światło Silmarilów z powrotem do Amanu. Jakże on teraz zdoła kiedykolwiek dopełnić tej plugawej przysięgi?


End file.
